


[猎人乙女]No Exit

by haru343



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 全职猎人
Genre: 3p, F/M, Multi, PWP, 猎人乙女, 短篇黄文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru343/pseuds/haru343
Summary: 内容概述：他们都死了，然后在地狱重逢了。
Relationships: 金/帕里/女主大三角
Kudos: 4





	[猎人乙女]No Exit

其实我来的时候也没多想。  
带我进屋的人只是打开了门，示意了一下，我就走进去了。  
屋子看起来还算舒适，地毯铺得很厚。红色的波斯地毯，花纹繁复，墙壁上几盏点燃的烛台，围绕着正中央燃烧的壁炉，木质家具看起来厚重温暖，三张沙发围绕着中心环成了一个圈。  
其中一张沙发上已经坐了一个人。看来我不是第一个到的。  
他的穿着和房间的风格有些格格不入，我进来也没转头看我，只是盯着跃动的火苗在看，一言不发。我不知道他是在思考还是在发呆，但这些与我无关。出于礼貌，我问他能不能坐在旁边的沙发里，他不答话。  
无妨，我坐下了。柔软的触感缓解了我的疲惫，在坐下之前我都不知道自己居然已经累得快要瘫痪，房间里很暖和，很快我就变得昏昏欲睡。  
“你不该进来的。”  
就在睡眠即将占领我的精神世界时，那个男人说话了。声音低得像木柴裂开的劈啪声，或者说，他的声音和壁炉的火焰融为了一体。我不悦地睁眼看他，才发现他那双眼睛正直勾勾地盯着我看。  
“不对，也许我应该问你，你为什么会进来？”  
为什么？领路的人带我来这里等待，难道还有别的什么理由吗？  
他沉默地看着我，我们对视了一会儿之后他似乎放弃了，叹了一口气说：“算了，看你这个样子也不会想明白。你好，我是金·富力士。”  
我点点头，报上了自己的名字。  
不知道是火光的作用还是他的表情真的变了一下，那之后我们都没有再说话。我看着舞蹈的火焰，意识逐渐昏沉。  
这次我真的睡着了。梦是沉重的暗色，浓稠得像沼底的泥水，沉入此处的生物尸骨逐渐腐烂，成为大地的养料，泛着潮湿的腥气。  
一丝橘色的光芒照进来，木柴干燥断裂的声音奏着舒缓人心的节奏。  
“你做噩梦了。”我听见那个陌生男性的声音响起，他不像是在问话，语气十分笃定。睡意还未完全褪去，我半睁着眼看他，觉得他就像个我无法理解的奇特生物。  
“我不知道。”  
“你还记得什么吗？”他问，“你记得你来之前在做什么吗？”  
我沉默地看着他，我记得的事情有很多。但我不愿说出来。  
“你管得真多。”  
“你害怕了。”他说，一副成竹在胸的样子。那种自信和坚定让我厌恶。这位金先生似乎是那种类型的人——总能一副理所当然的样子去介入其他人的私事。总在他人视线的中心。发光发热的领导者。自以为是。摆出一副理解的姿态，不——他甚至不稀罕去理解你。对他来讲只是有趣或者有利可图。残忍地撕碎别人辛苦打造的铠甲、暴露出最柔软脆弱的部分——对这种人就是家常便饭。我最讨厌的类型。  
“我只是有些累了。”  
“你在怕什么？”  
“你知道吗？你真的有些烦人。”  
“确实有人这样对我说过。”他不以为意地耸耸肩，“你不是第一个。”  
“我很累了。我要继续睡觉了。”  
“别说笑，你清醒得不能更清醒了。”他说，“你为什么要回避问题？”  
“……”  
“我知道你这样的人。你们总在回避问题，这样除了让自己更痛苦以外没有什么别的用处。那些压抑的情感终有一天还是会爆发，我其实不懂你们这样做有什么意义？  
“如果你不回避的话，也许就不用到这里来了。”  
“你说得对。如果不必遇见你的话，我当时确实应该做一些这方面的努力。”我颔首道。  
他笑了。  
我皱眉问他：“有什么好笑的？”  
“你遇见我也许不是没有意义的，尤其是在这个地方。”他指了指，“你没发现多出来了一张椅子吗？”  
“我不瞎。”我忍不住揉了揉眉心，和金的对话让我想起了不好的回忆，我很想停止这段不愉快的交谈。  
“还有第三个人。”他说，“我们在等第三个人，这间房间才算完成。”

第三个人来了。领路人像先前那样沉默地把他带进了屋。他穿着暗色的西服三件套，剪裁贴身，袖口反射的光芒让我注意到那是款式奢华的袖扣。金色的头发蓬松地在火光下璀璨生辉。他冲我们礼貌地笑笑，我也回了一个礼貌性的微笑。谢天谢地，终于来了一个稍微正常一点的人。  
“你们好。”他自然地挑了第三张没有人的沙发坐下，“这里真不错。”  
“温度正合适。”我随口附和道。  
“是呢，燃烧的火焰总是特别吸引人的目光。”他坐起身，微微前倾，向我伸出手来，“你好，我是帕里斯通·希尔。”  
“你好。”我握住了他的手。  
然而在我想要抽回手的时候，却发现他还握着不放。我能感觉到他的拇指在轻轻抚摸我的手腕内侧，一下，两下。  
有意思。  
“够了，帕里斯通。放手吧。”一旁沉默的金忽然出声道。  
“哎呀。好的，当然了，金先生。”帕里斯通笑着松开我的手，躺回自己的沙发中，翘起一只脚，扬起的裤腿下是和西装同色的袜子，“没想到金先生也会到这种地方来呢。”他说，忽然眼中的笑意变得更加浓厚了，“所以我才说，我们其实是同一种人嘛。”  
“不要把我跟你相提并论。”金说。  
我疑惑地看着他们两人：“你们认识？”  
“正确地说是「之前」认识，”他笑了笑，“你说是不是，金先生？到了这里，一切清零——不过说到底，和这个世界上我唯一讨厌的人被关在一起，神的意志果然不可捉摸。”  
金只是冷冷地看了他一眼。  
我看了看金发男人，又看了看黑发男人，沉默不语。  
“所以，你呢？你是为什么会来这种地方？”帕里斯通忽然把话题转向了我。  
“我不记得了。”  
“你说谎。”金忽然说。  
如果说我和帕里斯通有什么共同点的话，那么我现在可以肯定，那就是讨厌这个叫金·富力士的男人。  
“说说看吧，我也很好奇。”帕里斯通说道，一只胳膊支在沙发扶手上撑着脸，兴趣盎然。  
两双眼睛看着我，一双是平静燃烧的火焰，一双是漆黑如墨的夜幕。  
我闭上眼，将那两种视线隔绝在外，听着火苗舔舐木柴的声音。  
“……我杀了一个人。”  
“嗯……就这样？”帕里斯通似乎突然间有些兴趣缺缺。  
“那个人是谁？”金盯着我，让我感到一阵烦躁。  
“和你没关系。”我说。  
“真的吗？”  
我不再说话，但是帕里斯通却又像是来了兴致。  
“原来如此，原来是这样。”他喃喃道，脸上的笑容越来越灿烂，就像他头顶的金发，“金先生，你真是抽到了下下签。还有你，”他忽然对我说，“我可真喜欢你。”  
“什么？”我奇怪地看着他。  
“我真好奇，你是怎么做到的？——不，算了，这个不重要。”帕里斯通越说越兴奋，眼角的弧度越来越深，“你觉得我怎么样？反正关在这里也是关着，不如我们来做一些有趣的事情，加深对彼此的了解？我真是迫不及待想要了解你。”  
“有趣的事情？”  
不知道什么时候，帕里斯通已经离开了他的沙发来到我身后，他一只手轻轻拉过我的头发，温热的气息凑到耳旁，弄得痒痒的。  
“这样的事情。”他轻声道。  
我意外地看着他：“现在，在这里？”  
“你不是也说了吗？这里温度正合适，而且也只有我们。有什么不可以吗？”  
可是还有金呀。  
“别听他瞎说。”金的声音忽然紧绷起来，“帕里斯通，你玩够了没有？”  
其实——本来我对帕里斯通的提议并不是很感兴趣。我很累，真的很累了。好不容易可以休息一下，并不想浪费这样的机会。但是金那个慌张的样子忽然让帕里斯通的提议变成了世界上最有趣的游戏。  
“嗯……好啊。”  
于是我答应了他。

我不知道是因为帕里斯通善于挑起人的情绪，还是因为金那灼热而不赞同的目光让我格外兴奋，等我意识到的时候，身下已经是湿热的一团。我们唇舌交缠，我拉过他的领带，扯松他的衬衫。我很擅长做这样的事情，身体是我的武器。  
我将帕里斯通拉扯过来，压制在沙发上面，跨坐在他的双腿之上。他稍显惊讶的眼神让我感到满足，我们疯狂地拥吻，气息缠绕在一起。我们都知道这是一场戏，演给对面的那个人看。无论肉体相距多么近都无法改变这个事实。但是谎言拥有力量，谎言在炙热的温度中会顺着脊柱上流窜的酥麻感觉变成现实。我会沉溺于这种虚假的温度，就像我当时被那个人骗得一无所有。  
我拉开帕里斯通的西装裤拉链，伸手进去握住坚硬充血的器官，却没想到被他一只手制止了。  
“你怎么这么急？”他好笑地说，“你平时也是这样的吗？真看不出来。”  
通过他的晶状体反射出来的光芒，我看到自己的头发散乱无章，像个不知从哪里跑出来的疯子。再往后，我背对着的那双眼睛里目光滚烫。  
“金先生只能看着，岂不是很可怜？”  
我想这大概就是同谋者的默契，我们在彼此的脸上找到了相似的笑容。  
“是啊……金先生，你不来一起吗？”

他不动，他只是看着我。看着我抛弃人性，像野兽一样四脚着地爬到他的面前。我伸手去拉开他的裤腰，被他抓住了手。  
“金先生，请不要这样。”我说。他不喜欢被喊金先生，或者说，不喜欢被我喊金先生。我能感觉到手腕上的力量压得骨骼嘎吱作响，“‘不要回避问题’——这可是你说的。”  
“你不想这样的。”他说，就好像他知道我想要什么一样。  
酸腐味道的情绪像从泥潭深处冒出的沼气泡一样粘稠地浮上表面。  
我把脸凑近他的两腿中间，用牙齿拉开他的裤腰，直接将他裤子里的东西吞进口中，细细地舔起来。  
我听到节奏变得混乱的呼吸声，被握住的手腕更痛了，但这是我的胜利。  
“哈哈……金先生，她可真了不起，是不是？我忽然有点后悔和你分享了。”帕里斯通一只手轻轻放在我的脑后，向下压去，迫使我吞下更多……但是没事，这种程度对我而言只是家常便饭。  
“你……”  
金的气息开始变得不稳，我故意用舌头舔敏感的背面和头部，然后抬眼看去，只见那双总是像野火一样燃烧的眼睛变得一片漆黑。  
战栗从我的灵魂深处升起，温热的液体顺着我的大腿滑落到地。  
不知道从什么时候开始，帕里斯通的手离开了我的头部，换成了一双更粗糙有力的手。那双手抓住我的头发，把我的头当成玩具一样上下拉扯。阴茎的头部被按进了我的喉咙深处，让我一阵不住地恶心，摩擦的疼痛和强烈的呕吐感让我的脸上挂满了泪水和口水。  
“金先生，这样不好吧，太粗暴了。”帕里斯通在一边不咸不淡地评论道。  
“闭嘴。”金说，“她想要这样的，对不对？”他抓住我的头发向后拉扯，看着我狼狈的面孔问，“你想要的，不是吗？”  
我笑了，笑着笑着就哭了起来，他就是这样，他总是这样……所以我才会……  
才会杀掉他。

我杀死了我最爱的人，因为他不爱我。  
或者说，他爱的东西太多，我只是其中微不足道的一点。在我和其他的一切之间，他永远会选择后者。他撕毁了我的内心，闯进了我毫不设防的世界，变成了我人生的中心。我只有他，而他却拥有整个世界。  
他会对任何人伸出援手，除了我；他跟所有人打成一片，见到我却只会躲躲藏藏。我恨他，我想报复他。他的一切情绪都只能属于我。他死前看到的唯一一张脸只能是我。  
我杀死了金·富力士。  
我希望他至少可以恨我。

他们在我的身体里横冲直撞。我已经分不清楚谁是谁了，当一个人退出，另一个人总会加入。但更多的时候是他们两个一起，一层薄薄的肉壁根本无法经受这样的冲击。我的身体饱胀得仿佛要爆炸，我们三个人在恨意中重逢，在疯狂的幻觉中重逢。  
我看着帕里斯通，我以为我们是同谋，但是不，他不是。他在我攀上高峰的瞬间也不停歇，他喜欢看我疯狂失控的样子。看我像疯狗一样发狂。他用无尽的快感和疼痛折磨我的精神，就像一个不知餍足的恶魔。于是我恨他，我撕咬他的脖颈。他只会笑——有时轻笑，有时大笑——这个可恶的人。但是我需要他，我需要帕里斯通帮我折磨另一个人。  
是的，当我看到金——那个不可一世的人，骄傲的人，那个只能对我施以怜悯的人被我们一起拖入漆黑的泥沼，巨大的快意和满足就会充斥我的内心。

金说我在逃避，但其实回避问题的人是他才对。  
我杀掉了他，我不想看到他，再也不想，但是我们在地狱重逢了。  
一个可以容纳三人的地狱。  
彼此就是永恒的折磨。  
无休无止。


End file.
